Los deshechos se visten de amarillo
by ZaiseiMaris
Summary: One shot. ¿Que he hecho yo para merecer esto?


Hola a tods! No he hecho un fic en mi vida. Y este sólo lo he hecho por diversión. Espero que os arranque alguna sonrisa como me ha ocurrido a la hora de escribirlo.

El mundo, y como ya sabeis, no me pertenece. Todo ha salido de la cabecita de nuestra querida Jo.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hay dos cosas que tengo claras en esta vida: Merlín existió y los hufflepuffs nos estancamos en una escala evolutiva por debajo de los demás. Quizá dos.

Imaginaos el momento crucial. Todo el mundo mirando y las respiraciones contenidas. Es uno de los momentos más importantes de tu vida. Y aquel cachivache demoníaco grita: ¡Hufflepuff!

Zumbido. En ese momento varias cosas suceden a la vez.

Por un lado, el conserje afila cuchillos en su despacho y el guardabosques se encoje en su asiento. Y por otro, notas como todo el flujo de sangre de tu cuerpo se agolpa en tu cabeza, cortando el paso de aire. Los ecos de las voces que nunca escucharás se abren paso por tu canal insensibilizado ante el shock. `Oh. Vaya. Otro pobre desecho humano..´

Te levantas del pequeño taburete, tan pequeño como tú, cosa de la que no eres consciente. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? Te preguntas. No hay respuesta. Finalmente lo aceptas, es lo que hay. Corres a apearte con los otros desechos.

Cuando empiezas a acostumbrarte a tu nuevo hogar, un sótano frío y sin ventanas, sin ni siquiera el encanto de las mazmorras, te toca el desafío de los pasillos.

Todo el mundo lanza miradas mal disimuladas en tu dirección, como si el amarillo de tu corbata hubiera adquirido un tono virulento, quizá pandémico. Seguro que se preguntan por qué llenan la escuela de deshechos. Con suicidas, empollones y tíos listos ya tenían suficiente. Y es inevitable que te vuelvas a preguntar, ¿Qué pintamos en todo esto? ¿Por qué no nos meten en un bote y nos echan al océano para repartir toda aquella `bondad´?

Los peces lo agradecerían..

En unas cuantas semanas, ya deseas que el Calamar Gigante te devore.

Clase de Herbología. Bueno, al menos aquello entraba dentro de tus posibilidades.. La profesora confía en su suerte hoy y lanza una pregunta al aire, señalándote. Pero estás tan alucinado de que haya confiado en ti, que te quedas con la boca abierta, balbuceando palabras sin sentido. Ella te mira con indulgencia., te da unas palmaditas en el hombro al pasar y le pasa la pelota a un suicida. No esperaba más ni menos de ti, bien hecho, chaval.

En poco, te enteras que un compañero de casa consiguió brillar. Un hufflepuff se abrió camino y luchó contra sus genes. Sonríes esperanzado, hasta que un desalmado te pincha el globo. Se lo cargaron, un tal Diggory. Iba con un suicida, claro. Menudo necio.

Todo vuelve a la normalidad, al menos a la tuya. Lo aceptas. Tú mayor ambición es pasar desapercibido.

Atraviesas el castillo de lado a lado. Nada. Ni un campeón de la escuela, ni delegado, ni premio alguno. Bueno, sí. Un campeón de Gobstones. Genial. Un tal Winston Patrick. Pobre. Al menos, debía considerarme afortunado de no tener que yacer en piedra durante siglos.

El curso avanza y toca recibir carta de mi madre….

Que estaba orgullosa de que estuviera con los tejones. Hubiera jurado que mis carcajadas habían resonado incluso en Hogsmeade. El primer paso estaba dado. Podía reírme de mí mismo. Me quedaban siete largos años todavía. Debía llevarlos con filosofía.

Incluso ahora en primer año podía imaginarme en un despacho del Ministerio de Magia, aguardando la hilera de empleo. `Muy bien, señor Collins..¿y por último, en qué casa estudió?´ Debió ver como fruncía el ceño inconscientemente. Aquella sensación, tras años de terapia aún no había desaparecido. `Hufflepuff´ el tono de mi voz solo se escucharía por encima del susurro de la pluma al rasgar el pergamino. `Oh. Comprendo..´

Y ese sería mi final, el final de Winston Collins. Condenado a ser uno de los tantos guardabosques hufflepuffs de Hogwarts.

Bueno, al menos había algo positivo en todo aquello…

Los hombres lobo, al menos, sí lo agradecerían.


End file.
